The fire Dragon Losses his Memory
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Team Natsu gets ambushed and Natsu gets the heat. How will natsu react when he can't remember anything? will Team natsu save him from himself or make it worse?
1. Waking up

Men grabbed me and throw me onto a bed tying my hands together behind my back. They force my legs apart and tie them to the bed posts. I had my cloths get torn from my body and fingures are instureted in to me.

I gasp at the intrution and they cover my eyes. The man Behind me thrusts his fingures in and out adding a finger in every five thursts. So his whole hand is in me pounding me stretching me so much.

"No stop!" I shout. "It hurts stop it! My family will kill you all!"

He pulls out and liftsr my ass into the air. My opening hurts so much from the torment.

Something eles enters me not as bigass the arm that was pounding my ass a few mintutes ago but still. I hear grunting and laughing. I was crying and I called out for help over and over but no one came to save me from the evil bastards.

Why was this happening to me? How do I get myself into theses situations in the first place? I think to my self.

"Oh shut up boy!" Another one said shoving somthing in my mouth.

I would have pulled it out except my hands w err tied together and to my waist.

Suddenly a flash of red and raven come in view and every thing gose black.

I wake up with a cold sweat. I hear the beeping of somthing and fell something on both arms not restraining just next to. I look around and find wires hooking me to machines.

I see a red head on my left side asleep next to my arm. To my right the same thing except with a blonde head.

I feel somthing move by my feet and see a blue cat sleeping there. I hear a grunt from accross the room to see a half naked raven hair man also sleeping.

What the hell? Where am I? I ask my self.

I carfully get out of the bed with out waking anyone up. I look for my scarf and find it neatly folded on a table. I put it on and see a mirro.

I went over to it quietly. My pink hair had grown out some what from the last time I burned it. I was taller than I remember and more muscular. I burn my hair to the length I like and see a mark on my right arm.

I relise that I am in a dress like thing a scawel. I look for my cloths by smell since obliviously I was not with igneel any more.

I find a black and gold vest with one sleeve and a pair of pants that have a skirt like thing rapping around it. I put them on and about to rip the skirt thing off I find it looks very good on me so I leave it for now.

I look at the other people in the room and they where still asleep. I hear somone coming down the hall.

"Gildarts I think it's time to pull the plug on natsu. He's been in a coma for a year a half and the doctor said he may never wake up at this rate." An older sounding man said. I headed his shoes hitting the ground.

"I think your right. The best thing we can do for him is to put him out of his misery. But erzas going to fight you on this one." Another man said sounding taller. His steps seemed a little off though like they where uneven.

"No I think they all know it's time. Why do you think they have been here day and night for the past week. I think they knew and wonted to stay with him untill it finally happened." The older man said. I heard him walk up to the door and I saw the foot nob turn.

Two men walked in. One significantly shorter than the other.

"Natsu! Your awake!" The shorter one said.

The taller one just stared at me stunned and happy all at once.

I backed up not knowing who they where. I bumped in the chair with the red head in it and got a sword In The face unti she relised it was me.

"Natsu!" She screamed crying and walking every one eles up.

I bared my teeth an let out a grawle. Just like igneel had taught me when facing a new enime.

I strard at them with fire in my eyes and fire coming out of my mouth like igneel had taut me I also tried make my self seem bigger than I acturally was.

"Natsu?" They all asked looking worryied.

"Natsu it's us your friends and family." The blond said.

"Igneel is the only family I need!" I grawled out and saw a window dashing for it and smashed throw it.

I fell to the ground in a roll so I wouldn't hurt my self any more. I looked up to the window and saw the naked guy make somthing out of Ice.

I blew fire at it and melted it all and some of the building as well. I turned and started to run the opposite direction. I heard Igneels vocie in my head agean.

"Natsu when you can't handle an enime it's best to show you will be back. You should also knew who that enime is so you can find them agean." He said.

"But igneel we are going to be partners why are you telling me this?" I had said.

Igneel shook his large head not answering my question.

I ran into a forest and only than did I stop. I turned back and saw the building I had come out of. The same people who where in the room with me where helping others get out before my fires hurt them. I listened closely and heard them speaking.

"Damn what happend?" The rave haired boy said.

"Natsu totally freaked!" The blue cat said.

"We have to get him back who knows what he was thinking. I can never predict his move anyway." The tallar man said.

"We need to get him back but he was talking about igneel agean. Somthing tells me he dosent know who we are. And that could be dangrouse. We will go back got the guild hall in magnolia and in a day will meet him back here." The old man said.

"Why are you talking like that master?" The blonde asked.

"He's most likly listening in. Dragon slayers ears are great. He most likly is in the forest over there listening to us. Hear that natsu?! One day back here! If not we are going to hunt you down like an animal!" The old man said.

I jumped hearing them say they know all this. I smile though. One day huh? Well see ya later old man. I thought to my self and walked farther into the forest to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

============== with fairy tail==============

"Master what's happened to natsu? In a coma for a year and a half and he wakes up not knowing us?" Gray said pounding his fist on the bar angry about this.

"Now gray let the master explain." Mira said calmly. Gray pouted and sat in a chair.

"Natsu may have blocked out the somthing or the incident that put him in that hospital in the first place. I think his memory is only allowing him remember things that kept him safe." The master said.

"Were his family why wouldn't he remember us than?" Gildarts asked. When he had herd what had happend to the pinkette he imedetly came back from his job.

"Dose he really not trust or like us that much?" Lucy asked. The whole guild broke into laughter at that. "What?!" She screamed not know what she said.

The master stopped laughing for a minute to explain. "Look Lucy I don't know anyone more vomited to this guild or this family than natsu. That boy has some serious protection problems."

The master best out laughing agean and Erza said "yeah I rember the last time somone made fun of moncow for somthing stupid. Natsu was a lot younger and went I said for it. The dude was what three times his size? Natsu mopped the floor with him!"

Lucy looked at moncow surprise on her face.

"Yeah that kid don't know the meaning of never say never. I don't even think quiet is in his vocab." Moncow said blushing remembering when that pipsqueak beat somone up for the first time.

"Then why dosent he remember us?" Wendy asked. Honestly worried about her fellow dragon slayer.

"Honestly I have no clue. But it may have to do with the fact that the scarf prevented him from forgetting everything." The master said.

"But he wasn't even Waring it. He put it on himself." Erza said rembering all to clearly that the scarf was always placed around natsus neck for one hour every day to see if it helped.

"That may be true but the scarf is the only thing that natsu feels safe withit. I think if he had worn it all the time while in the coma he would have woken up earlier and would have remembered." The master said.

"He also may have woken up the way he did because me and the master where on are way to pull the plug on him." Gildarts said sadly remembering the most difficult disision he had ever mad in his life.

"You where going to pull the plug?! On natsu?!" Laczus said knowing he was an imiture idiot but to pull the plug like that? Natsu would at least wont to die a worriers death not a cowards death.

"It was a difficult dission. But a year and a half and nothing? The doctor also said that natsu may never wake up. We thought it would just be Easier to let him go all together. But seeing him dressed ready to fight? That brought such joy to my heart I can never expresses it porberly!" The master siad.

"Oi! I just heard slamander is awake I need to give him a pounding where is he?!" Gajeel slamed the does open and shouted.

"Gajeel he's not hear right now." Levy said. Walking up to him.

"What do you mean not hear right now? He woke up right that fire dragon can't be sleeping agean right? He's so lazzy!" Gajeel scawled at levy for natsus lazzyness.

"No that's not what happend at all. Natsu dosnt rember us at all." Levy said waking gajeel to the bar.

"Really?! Damn it all! That coward! He mad me a promise that when he got back from the stupid job a year and half ago he was going to fight me!" Gajeel punched the bar.

"You are more concerned about a fight?" Wendy Asked knowin that the two fought but really?

"Well yeah I was hoping to beat him this time. I bet Popsicle stick over there also need to fight the idiot to smack some sences into his thick skull." Gajeel said.

"Damn straight! Here we are meeting him at the hospital tomrow well take turns beating The shit out of that idiot!" Gray said smiling at the thought.

"No you won't fight him. You'll distrakt him long enough for freed to make his runes." The master said.

"Awww man." Both mages whinned.

"That's right natsu is not getting away that easily." Freed said walking up. "It was good thinking to challenge him though. That boy don't know when to stop in a fight."

"So it's settled, freed gray gajeel and Erza along with happy of course will go with me to bring back natsu tomrow." The master said.

Every one nodded in agreement. That night the team going to meet natsu in the morning didn't sleep worrying about what would happen. No one eles slept that night ether they were to worried about there comrade who was out there and about to face Erza.

================back with natsu==========

I found a tree that had its roots pulled up and made a tent out of dirt grass and roots. I dug into it and dug some of the dirt out so I had enough room to sleep.

I gathered sticks and dry brush and made a small pile. I than lit it with a spark of my own fire and waited for it to make a larger fire so I could eat.

"Natsu when you can't find any food. Always rember you can eat fire. Though you can't eat it directly you can make a fire and wait for it to befor larger." Igneel had once said.

"Why can't I eat my own fire?" I hade asked him.

"Becues if you run out of energy can you produce a fire larger than yourself?" Igneel had asked. "Natsu someday I won't be with you anymore and you will have to rember theses lessons. And always rember there are people in this world with magic as well rember this there is a guild called fairy tail go to them. But never tell them about fairy island."

"Why not?" I had asked.

"Because those fairys made you promise didn't they? And rember it's rude to brake promises." Igneel had said.

"I rember you old fool. And after I deal with those people tommrow I will go find fairy tail but never tell them about fairy island." I said to my sad and swollwed the fire and went to bed.

That night I had dreams about a half naked boy fighting me and a red head stopping it and every one started to laugh. There was another one with a blond haired man and electricity. I also had a dream about a blue cat and a white haired girl.

I woke up in a cold sweat rembering all these dreams I crawled out of my den and found the sun was half way in the sky.

"Well better get going." I say to my self and walked back to the building to meet the people who won to kill me so badly.

When I get there I find a bench and sit on it and wait for the old man.

And hour later the old man the red head and the raven haired man show up. There are also a greed haired man and a man with long black hair. The blue cat is on the reven haired mans head.

"Yo natsu! Been waiting long?" The raven hair asked me.

"Long enough to know this was a waste of time!" I shout back getting up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I trune to see an orange haired man walking up to me.

"What now?" I said at the same time the other people shouted "Loke!"

The man came up to me and punched me in the face. It didn't hurt me at all. It didn't move me ether. I just stand there stunned. I turned to him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shout at him. Somthing seems familiar about him. his orange hair? His glasses? His strength? He was deffenetly tallar than I was but I deffinetly had not strength on him.

"Nothing thought it would help you remember is all." He shrugged and turned away. I put my hand on his sholder and turned him.

"Yeah well nothing happend so here's pay back!" I punch him right back in the face.

He feel and smiled. He than turned into golden light. This freked me out.

"I swear to god I did not kill him! I just punched him in the face I swear!" I shout putting my hands up.

The others where laughing. Then the raven hair spoke.

"Hey dumb ass you didn't kill him! Like is a celestreal spirt he just went back to his home!" He shouted back.

"Oh ok good! Igneel taught me not to kill people so I try not to." I let out a sigh. "Well I have better things to do than talk to you people. And to me your a bunch of strangers! You know my name but I don't know what to call you."

I laugh and start to walk away. Befor I enter the direst agean somthing chetches my eye. The symbol on my arm. I turn around and walk back.

"Why are you coming back you said you where leaving." The red head said.

"Yeah I know. I forgot to ask you somthing though." I say. I see the green hair man doing somthing but can't tell what so I just for get about him.

"What would you like to ask son?" The old man asked.

"Do you guys know of a guild?" I ask. By there faces I guess they don't. "Well never mind seems you don't."

"Which one?" The red head asks.

"Wow you mean there's more than one?! Holy shit I thought fairy tail was the only one!" I say kinda astonished that there where more than one.

I look at all there faces. They all went white with shock.

"Did you jus..." The raven haired man says.

The old man fanits. The red hard has tears in her eyes and the man with black hair is laughing.

"What?!" I ask walking straight up to them.

"Buddy you really are stupid aren't you?" The black haired man said.

"Well igneel told me that if I ever got lost I have to find a guild named fairy tail." I say crossing my arms and shuving my face into my scarf.

Suddenly there was a brilliant purple light. I got into a fighting stance.

"Freed he was about to come with us!" The red head shouts angrily.

"Well I am sorry. The master fainted and no one was telling him about fairy tail I had to act fast." I guessed the green haired man was freed.

"I was about to tell him!" She shouted back.

"Yeah well Erza you took to damn long." Freed said back.

"I just won't to find fairy tail or igneel! Which ever comes first!" I shout at them.

"Well you found fairy tail first looks like your ares now!" The raven haired man said.

"Natsu please remember me at least!" The blue cat shouted going through the purple light with ease and hunging my leg.

"Hey pal." I said bending down and pating his head. "You seem to know what's going on pleas tell me."

"Ok I will." He says a smile on his face. Suddenly the purple box began to move on wheels.

"Oh come on Erza the poor boy just got out of a coma he dosnt need to have motion sickness to!" The raven haired boy says.

"I feel fine what are you saying!" I shout And suddenly I get really sick. "Oh I am so going to hurl!"

"Gray grab the master." Erza says and the raven head dose as she says.

Ok so green is freed. Red is Erza. Raven is gray. And the old guy is the master. I think to my self.

"Happy go tell every one that natsu is finally coming home." Erza says and the little cat leaves my side growing wings and shouting "Aye sir!"

"Hey salamander go to sleep it helps with the motion sickness." The black haired man says.

"I'll try." I say and close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instently.

Then the dreams come back.

There's one where I am on a mission with Erza and gray. I got captured after saving them from an explosion that I ended up eating. The fire turned out to have a sleep ajent in it and knocked me out. I woke up and there where men shrouding me. Saying they wonted some fun befor selling me as a slave to the highest bidder.

The leader starts to tie my hands and I hear my name being called from the distance. It gets louder and louder and louder. I bolt out of the bed I was lying in a shoot fire at wall at the end of the bed. There's a cold sweat covering my body and a ringing In My ears.

It slowly gose away and I hear people yelling at me.

"Holy shit natsu you almost barbaqued me alive!" Gray shoutes putting Ice on his arm. Natsu was stunned.

"Ok did any one eles see that?! Or am I just going crazzy?!" I said and every one looked at me like I was crazzy but no one had the guts to say it aloud.

"See what sweety?" A white haired women in a purple dress asked. "Oh right forgot you don't know who we are I am Mira."

I nod "Ok Mira. Well that guy just made ice out of no where what the hell?! He's not human!" I shout at her pointing at gray. Who just started to laugh along with every one eles In the room.

"What?!" I ask no getting the joke.

"Oi flame brain you are the most in human thing in this room do not make fun of me." Gray said laughing some more.

"What gray is trying to say is that he uses ice make magic he can make ice come out of no where. And yes you really are the most inhuman person in this room." Mira said.

I was stunned i patted my self down. Checking to see if I grew horns or somthing on my head looked for a tail and a pair of wings but nothing.

"What are you doing?" A blue haired girl came up and asked.

"Wendy you have to introduce your self first." Mira said.

"Oh right forgot. I am Wendy a fellow dragon slayer along with gajeel. Oh wait have you meet gajeel yet?" She questioned.

"No gajeel is not know to him yet." Mira replied.

"Ok well what are you doing?" She asked agean.

I just started at her. "Dragon slayer? Why on earth would you wont to slay a dragon?! There the most wonderful creatures on the planet!" I jumped up and yelled at her full on anger rage to this little girl.

"Hey punk ass you won't to fight? Than fight somone who can handle it!" Gray said stepping in frount of Wendy.

"Yeah we will fight and I will win! But first move I won't to know more about the dragon slayer shit!" I stepped of the bed and on the ground. I moved gray aside with very little risistence at all.

"Why would you wont to slay a dragon little girl?!" I grab her shoulders with heat coming of them but not enough to start a fire.

"Oi salamander keep your grubby hands off her. She's one of us!" The same black haired man that had gave me the sleeping advice came into the room.

I bared my teeth. "You must be gajeel than. And a dragon slayer to?" He nodded seeming way to proud of that fact. "Well than I will fight you. I don't fight little girls. Igneel taught me better than that."

I say it matter of factly. Very proud I can still follow all his lessons.

"Really you don't fight girls?" Gay said snapping out of his stunned state.

"I never said I don't fight girls I said I don't fight little girls unless they attack me first than Thad somthing different." I say very proud of this.

"Well than let's fight flame brain!" Gray and gajeel said to gether.

"Not here you don't!" Mira said but was ignored when Gary and gajeel started to fight over who got to fight me first.

"This is boring I am going to get somthing to eat." I say but Mira stopped me.

"Hold on a sec I will make you your fAvert meal. Go sit down on one of the stules at the bar and I will be right down." She wait kindly with a smile.

"Ok you seem nice I like that I think I can trust you." I say with a grin and walked down the stairs to the bar.

I was fidilling with the end of my scarf when I felt some one staring at me. I looked up and found a whole group of peoe just staring at me. I low down to a half down the satairs.

"What? Is there somthing on my fAce?" I ask.

They just keep staring. No one talks. No one breathed. All eyes where liturly glued on me.

"You guys should all find somthing better to do than stare at people going down starirs." I say and kept walking.

I got to the bar and still no one said any thing. I sware if some one dropped a feather at that moment it would Eco.

"Go back to you business. He's already had a rough time stop starring." The old man said and every one was talking about well me. Which seemed odd since I don't do anything special.

"Yo old man two quiestions: one why is every one just staring at me or talking about me it's kinda creepy. And two where you aware there are people who slayer dragons? There upstairs right now gajeel and Wendy I think there names where." I ask him this apps ugly apoled men sound believe.

"I will start with the easy question first. The reason they where staring at you is because well you where basically dead yester day. Infact me and gildarts where going to pull the plug. Since it has been a year and a half and you just woke up. Granted you where in pertty bad shape to put you in that hospital bed but still a year and a half coma." The master said sarrow in his vocie.

"You are the one of the most important people in this giuld. Although you don't know it these people are your freinds and your family. We could tell you countless storyes about what you have done and it would all be true yet you wouldn't beleve them at all." The master said.

"What have I done to be so honored?" I ask him. That when Erza and the blonde chick comes up along with the two dragon slayers and gray. Mira wasn't far behind but she wen behind the bar counter to make food.

"Well you Saved basically every one here at least once." Erza said.

"You never ever gave up. Even when you fought zero or the guys from phantom." The blond said.

Gajeel frount at that memory. "For the record I only fought because I won't to get stronger that's all!" He said.

"Gajeel the past is the past. Even if natsu kicked your ass that day!" Happy said flying up.

"Here you go natsu!" Mira said placing a plate of food in frount of me. I dug in imetietly and every one just laughed.

"So you gonna answer my other question of not?" I ask the old man who stoped laughing and got dead seroious.

"Look natsu we have to been totally honest with you." He said.

"What do ya mean?" I ask totally stunned but kept eating since this stuff was good!

"Well yeah see you have been a fairy tail member for about 7 years." He said.

"No more like 14 years. We are adding the time we spent on the island and than another year and a half for the coma. So natsu you have been with fairy tail for about 15 and a half years!" Mira said.

"Oh right yes 15 and a half years. But that beside the point you are a dragon slayer. To be more percies a fire dragon slayer." The master said.

"No no no no! I would never hurt a dragon! Not igneel! Never ever!" I stand up and back away shaking my head. Grabbing my head and crouched down. "No no no!" I kept repeating.

"I would never ever hurt a dragon!" I shout. Fire started to erupt out of my body. "No no no it's all lies!" I continue to shout the flames got stronger and stronger.

"Get him out side befor he burns us all!" The old man shouts and four of the biggest men I have ever seen come and rush me.

Bad idea dumb ass, I think to my self.

When the rush me there are rapping me in flame prove blankets and blankets with water drenching them. "Get off me!" I shout throughing them all off me. The fire dies down to only my hands.

"You are all lieing! I am not a dragon slayer! I was raised by igneel the fire dragon king of the fire dragons! Don't lie to me about this!" I say anger pulsing through my body. I punch two more guys and another with a gun.

I keep walking trying to get to the lieing bastard who every one is calling master. Suddenly a little girl with a brade and a cowboy hat steps in frount of me. She was short maybe 6 years old.

Every one in the hall gasped and not one moved.

"Big brother why are you hurting every one?" She says.

"I anit no ones big brother princess." I say back.

"But you are you saved my life and Lucy's. You saved the masters life and erzas. Your my big brother!" She says and hugs my leg since she was to surf to hug any thing eles.

"Hey get off me!" The firt on my hands stop andi try to pry her off my leg.

Suddenly flashes of pictures flood my brain. All about this little girl. She was like a little sister. I did save her life. And I was freinds with her parents. Saved ther life's to.

"Hey Alisca let go of my leg so I can give my little sister a prober hug." I say and I hear gasps And "did you hear that he said her name!"

She let go and I bent down to give her a hug then three was pain in my left sholder. I tuned and picked Alisca up and brought her to safe place protecting her with my own body. There was another shoot and it hit my left leg. I fell but rapped my self around the girl in protection.

Another shot to my right leg. Blood is gushing out out of my sholder and legs.

I hear someone shouting. "Bisca stop shooting him! He remembers her! Stop!"

I pass out then still protecting the little girl I call sister.


	2. Relization's

The master watched as Alisca stepped in front of the raging dragon slayer walking towards him. As the conversion between the two continues natsu remembered the small girl giving her a hug.

He saw Bisca come up behind him raising her gun shaking in fear for her daughter. Alztec tries to stop her but the gun goes off hitting Natsu in the shoulder.

"Stop her!" The master shouts. Everyone is too stunned to do anything.

The master could see natsu trying to protect the girl from the unknown enemy and Bisca shot him in both legs before anyone did anything.

The master could see that Natsu was trying to shield the girl with his own body. He saw Natsu's lips move but couldn't hear anything but saw the girl nod and Natsu passed out still holding himself up so he didn't crush the little girl.

"Bring Natsu to the infirmary! And bisca he remembered Alisca! He was only hugging her. He was protecting her from you with himself after the first shot! I won't you to leave this hall until Natsu's memory is fully back." The master said and Bisca was lead out with Alisca and Aztec. Not to punish her family but they went of their own accord.

"Master he remembered her!" Erza said to the master.

"That he did. But right now we need to stop him from bleeding and pin him down so he doesn't burn the whole place down. Wendy go ahead and heal him. Gajeel lock him into the bed. Freed make sure he can't use his magic." The master said and the three left to do their jobs.

"Master he never forgot how to use his magic." Gray said coming up and sitting on a stool.

"Yeah I know. This could be very bad though." The master replied.

"Why is that master? If. He remembered his magic doesn't that mean he's one step closer to remembering us?" Lucy asked.

"No it's not a good thing. Natsu is as special person. He sleeps to heal. He fights to show he cares. He is literally the embodiment of a dragon. He's strong with out his magic. When I first found him wandering the forest. He said he was looking for Fairy Tail he said he knew something but the king said he couldn't tell just anybody. He said the king said that only Mavis the first master can know this information and no one else." The master said thinking about it.

"Wait what the king?" Gray asked.

"Oh he never told you huh. When he blurted it out a minute ago. Guess he never wanted you guys to treat him differently. Igneel his father was king of the fire dragons. Which means he's a prince." The master said and jaws dropped.

"Natsu is not graceful enough to be a prince!" Lucy said.

"Maybe by human Terms but by dragons? He's as graceful as a butterfly." The master said watching all the stunned faces.

"What about the information you said he was talking about?" Erza asked.

"Hell if I know. Mavis is dead and it's not like I can call her ghost like a dog." The master shrugged. "But I do know that whatever it is you need a boat to get there."

"Wait wow wow wow Natsu asked for a boat?!" Every note was stunned at this new information.

"Yeah it was before he knew he got motion sickness so he didn't know he would get sick from the boat." The master said.

Mira came running down the stairs from the infirmary. "Master he will live. But according to Wendy and Gajeel he will sleep for at least two days to heal properly."

"Well at least he's alive right?" The master nodded.

===========with natsu==================

I was asleep I knew that bit the people from the fairy tail guild was in all my dreams.

I was saving their lives. I was protecting them even though they called me a dragon slayer. But they also called me a salamander. They call me the fire dragon.

I watched as I saved Erza from a blue haired man. I watched as I saved Lucy from an evil guild. I watched as I fought to a whited haired girls life and an egg she kept calling are baby from a huge monster.

I saw myself digging up a tree just because Lucy couldn't see them since she was sick. I saw my self protecting Wendy from a bigass octopus.

This wasn't just a guild it was a family and this family was number 1 in my book.

========with the master=========

The master walked IN to the infirmary to the bed where the pink haired man laid sleep and healing from his wounds.

On hand was covered with iron and strapped to the bed thanks to gajeel. On the metal there where runes saming no magic.

The other hand was free. His scarf was wrapped around his neck and he looked so peaceful just lying there.

The master was about to walk away when he saw something that made tears of joy come to his eyes.

Natsu's free hand raised and point up in the air that meant we are the number one family and no one can stop us.

Natsu of course was still sleeping but just seeing the gesture meant Natsu was coming back to them slowly but surely.

The master left the infirmary. And Erza meet him at the door with a potted plant the same one she put in his hospital room, called the dragon flower.

"How is he master?" She asked placing the plant next to the bed Natsu was lying on, his arm back at his side.

"Erza when he walks up he's going on a mission with his team." The master said Erza was stunned at the news.

"Who will be his team?" Erza asked still unaware that she was on a team with the Dragon slayer.

"You Lucy, Gray, and Happy of course. Just pick a mission that will be easy and he can destroy stuff without getting into much trouble for it. Make sure to take the train. And try to make this mission the best one ever." The master said walking away.

"But why master?" Erza asked the old man.

"Well I figure if Alisca could help him remember who she is and show him that he protects his family than I want him to see that his family protects him in return." He said walking away.

==============two days later============

Everyone was at Natsu's bed waiting for him to wake up. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell hit me?" He asked.

"That would be magic billets." The master said.

"Damn who ever shot me could have killed Alsica I am so going to pound that person!" Natsu said trying to sit up Mira pushed him back down.

"No you won't cause that person was her mother." Mira said.

"Oh ok well that's awkward. Wait ummm I think I had a dream about that. It was a woman with green hair right? Her name was ummm was... Bisca right?" Natsu looked up remembering some of the dreams he had had while asleep.

========with natsu==========

"I can't believe I tried to hurt a little girl. That's now at all. I know for a fact igneel taught me better that at." I said matter of factly.

"Well you did and how did you know Bisca's name?" Gray asked.

I knew everyone was wondering the same thing. "Don't know. When I sleep I see pictures in my dreams. Of things that can't be real. Like there was one with a blue haired man who had like three twins! And two of them were the same person. The third one wasn't even relatives to the he was from another dimension! Crazy right?" I said but by their faces I guess not.

"That would be Jallal and Mystigen." The master said. "You were friends with Mystigen and are now friends with Jallal."

"No way I am friends with him he tried to kill Erza! In my dreams he was a cruel bastard! Oh but there was another on with him to. He forgot his memory to right?" I ask not sure it was real or not at this point.

"That was real to." Erza said.

"Well ok then looks like Natsu's memory's are coming back even if they're just dreams." The master said with a smile.

"Well since that's taken care of can someone let me go now? I really have to go pee." I said.

"I think we can work somthing out. GAJEEL!" The master called.

The iron dragon slayer was there in two seconds.

"What now I was just about to eat." He grumbled.

"Natsu needs to be released to go to the bathroom please let him go." The master said calmly.

The iron dragon moved and bit the iron off my hand and started to eat it.

"There go to the freakin bathroom and don't bother me again." He said gruffly and walked away. I ran to the bathroom and acted like I need to go.

I locked the door behind me and found a window. Damn these people are crazy I need to get the hell out of here! I think to myself.


	3. Escape

The window was close to the ground so I won't have to jump as far good. I open it silently and jump onto the ground. I close it again since it would just be rude to leave it open in the heat.

I sniff around and find a trail that leads me to a house that smells like me. And a sign outside the door says natsu and happy.

"Ok so I just get some supplies and I am off to fairy island before anyone realized I am gone." I say aloud. I open the door to find the house a mess.

"What ever looks lived in." I shrug and go to the bedroom after grabbing a travel bag from the closet.

I throw some clothes in it. I grab Some other things like a toothbrush and tooth paste. I grab a travel blanket and a book falls onto the ground.

I read the cover and it says things to never forget.

I open it and find what look like mission slips. There were paintings as well.

One with me riding a dragon another with the Fairy Tail logo. There was also another one with me fighting Gray and Erza breaking it up.

There was one with an orange haired man hitting on girls and me being tossed into him. There was one of each guild member Lined up in front of the guild hall. There was one with me and Gray by a river fighting.

I throw that in the bag to I don't know why, but it felt familiar so I wanted to keep that. I grab something that looked like money and shoved that into the bag to.

I was about to leave when I passed a mirror. I saw the Fairy Tail symbol on my arm. I touched it am a memory came back.

_"Here you go natsu now you are officially a fairy tail member!" Mira said to me._

_I smiled the biggest smile ever and ran over to Erza._

_"Erza! Erza! Look I am apart of Fairy Tail now!" I say with pride. Not even Gray could bring me down at the moment._

_"Well good now you really are family member now. Do you know what that means?" She said a slight smile on her face._

_"No what does it mean Erza?" I ask not understanding what she was saying._

_"It means that you care and protect your family no matter what. When you fight with a family member it's to push yourself and them to get better. You protect them against every thing and never give into temptation to go against that. Understand now?" She said._

_I nodded understanding perfectly. "Alright Erza I will always protect my family no matter what!" I shout at her with determination and she laughs at me for it._

A huge bang brings me out of the memory. I throw the bag onto the ground and run outside. In the distance I see smoke rising from a building I run all the way there and find out the it's the guild hall that has exploded.

Guild members are carrying others out with them and running back to save others. I stand In The way.

"No take care of every one out already I will go back in to save the others." I say. Before I go in Gray steps up to me.

"Yo flam brain how was the bathroom?" He asks smiling knowing I got out while in the bathroom.

"Aww shut up and let me go save everyone." I say back and run into the building.

Ok Natsu think where there is an expansion there is fire. I think and start sucking in all the fire eating it all.

I start to get dizzy with lack of air, but I don't stop. When all the fire is all gone I wipe my mouth. I start to look around for others when a pain run throw my left arm.

I gasp and grab it and go into a kneeling position. I look at my arm and it looks fine but pain keeps shooting throw it. The pain gets so invariable I fall down on the ground unable to move.

I scream with pain. I see Gray and Erza running towards me. Shouting my name and asking what's happening.

Flashes run throw my head again and I am back in a room with men rapping me with Erza and Gray trying to save me.

I scream some more and try to move back. My right leg starts to hurt then my other leg and my other arm. Soon my whole body is Engulfed In pain. I can't move but I keep screaming.

Someone picks me up and places my on a table. But my eyes are close I can't see what's going on. My body starts to shake with pain it finally gets so bad I pass out.

===========with Erza==================

Erza runs into the building after Natsu eats the flames. Gray is trialling her. They find the dragon slayer in the middle of the hall screaming in pain but with no wounds they can't tell why he's in pain.

Gray carries him over to the closet table still screaming.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Erza shouts at him.

Before he can answer he passes out.

"Gray go get Wendy and the master and tell them something is very wrong with Natsu!" Erza says and the ice Mage runs to do as she says.

He comes back two minutes later the master and Wendy in tow.

"What happened?" The master asked.

"I don't know. Natsu ran in after the explosion telling everyone to stay back. He ran Into the building ate all the fire. Me and Erza ran in to help him and found him screaming in pain. He passed out a few minutes ago." Gray explained.

Erza just watched the dragon slayer. She made a decision. "We are going out for a mission. Happy go get Natsu pack. Gray find us a mission. I will get Lucy. Meet me at the train station in two hours."

Erza then got up and before anyone could react left the hall.

"With natsu out of commission at the moment how is it a good idea to do a mission?" Gray asked the master who was smiling. Happy had already flown away.

"What are the five most important things to Natsu weather he remembers in his mind or not?" The master asked gray.

"Well his scarf, Happy, food, fighting, and to protect his family." Gray said with out it really sinking in.

"Correct and he's already shown his love for food and his scarf. The protection of his family. And his always love of fighting. So what's left?" The master said.

"Happy but I don't understand." Gray said trying to put this together.

"Well than look at it this way. With the scarf he remembers Igneel and his magic. With food he remembers how much he can't live without Mira and her cooking. Fighting helps him remember who is stronger than himself. And protecting his family shows something is coming back to him. Maybe have Happy in danger will fill in the blanks don't you think? Because with out happy natsu would have nothing to live for. Happy is the only constant thing to him." The master explained and Gray finally understood.

"Well than flame brain better wake up so or else Erza will pound him into the floor." Gray said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the mission board.

He picked out one that seemed medium in difficulty. And the reward was really high to.

"Wendy get him back on his feet!" Gray shouted to the girl.

"I will do my best!" She shouts back.

========with Natsu===========

A blue cat flooded in to my dreams. He was always happy to bug me there knowing full well I couldn't hurt him even if I tried.

"Natsu let's go fishing!" He says.

"Will you leave me alone if I say yes?" I replie.

"No guarantees I love hanging out with you!" He says sitting on my head.

"Fine lets go fishing!" I say giving up and headed to a near by lake.

"Wheee! Natsu why did you forget me?" The cat asked me.

"I don't know. The old is hiding something from me about my past that was agreed upon by everyone not to tell me. I see how hey look at me when then think I am not watching them. They look at me with pity in their eyes." I say scratching the back of my head.

"Ok then why don't you wake up and ask them?" The cat asked.

"Because I caused them so much pain I just want to keep causing them more pain i already caused them." I said back. "I think I may never wake up for that fact actually." I say.

"No I think you should wake up and find I t what you forgot and kick some asses while you're at it." The cat said.

"Fine but I swear if they don't tell me I will kick your ass." I said glaring at him.

"But you won't cause in the real world I am like your son so deal with it!" The cat said in a sing song voice.

I started to feel dizzy. The world started moving around me. The cat was laughing at me and I would have totally killed him if I wasn't already passing out.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly and proceeded to collide my head with something hard forcing me back to lie down again.

"Holy shit natsu you're awake!" I heard grays voice.

I rubbed my forehead. "What the hell did I hit?!"

"That would be Erza's armor." I heard Lucy's say. I looked up and found the red head positioned above me.

"Who knew a tr-" the blue cat said and got a death glare from everyone.

"Where are we?" I asked. Ever one couldn't look me in the eye when I asked that.

I sat up more carefully and heard them move to stop me but it was too late. We were on a train. I instantly got sick.

"Natsu you are so pathetic. You know that? Well at least it woke you up finally." Gray said with a glare and happy pulled out a bucket from my back pack.

"Here ya go natsu. If you're going to get sick get sick in the bucket." Happy said like he already knew what was going to happen.

I puke in the bucket ten times before the train stops at our destination.

"I will never ride transportation aegean." I say grabbing my bag and running of the train as fast as my still sick stomach would allow.

The others just laughed at that one. "What?" I ask globally.

"You always say that flame brain!" Gray said still smiling.

"I do?" I questioned.

"Yeah you do and every time you go on a train again and again." Gray said still laughing.

I glared at him. And tried to walk forward without getting sick again.

"God you are so lucky that stupid blue cat said I had to trust you stupid fools." I said leaning against a wall. I looked up and saw everyone giving happy a weird look.

"I never ever said that! He doesn't even trust me!" Happy said putting his paws up.

"Oh not him the one in my dreams you're stupid fools." I say correcting them.

I keep walking still feeling uncertain look on my back.

"So where are we anyway?" I ask. A smell enters my nose and I follow it . The others are following me not sure what was going on.

"Well we took a mission to try and get you memory back." Lucy said.

"But first where are you going Natsu?" Erza asked.

"Something smells good I won't to see what it is..." I keep sniffing and I spot what I was sniffing for. My mouth Waters.

"I knew it caracal fire with a slight hint of BBQ chicken and steak!" I say running over to where the fire was. I started eating it with a smile on my face. My so called friends apologized to the men and said then would pay.

Gray grabbed my scarf and I almost shot fire at him forgetting he was a friend.

"Come one flame brain. I choose this mission especially for you. You can destroy anything you won't and still get payed." Gray said to me.

"Yeah and the client says that the guys who are bothering him are bothering his amusement park. We have To get more information so we have no visit the client first." Lucy said.

"Fine but first you have to answer my question. If not I walk away and you never see me again. I will be ok with it if you won't wait til the mission is over cause I don't own the answer to be awkward if need be. But refuse and I am gone like ice in a fire understand?" I say and the other cautiously nod their heads agreeing to my terms but not sure, like where this was going.

"Good. So my question is what happened to me a year and a half ago? It must have been really bad since I lost my memory so what happened?" I ask.

Erza goes pale intently. Lucy pauses in here walking and grabs her so called celestial keys. Gray stops walking all together his bangs covering his eyes as he punches a bear by wall. Happy started to silently cry and kneel on the ground like he was punched in his tiny stomach.

"We don't talk about that nightmare. We will tell you when we get back. By I warn you now you won't like the answer and we will need to tie you down befor you do something stupid." Erza said sternly. Her bangs covering her eyes and tears were filling from her eyes.

"We couldn't stop it in time." Gray said and walked away and I could smell his tears even if he didn't show them.

"Ok I will except those terms. So tell me about this mission." I say trying to lighten the mood a little but it didn't work. No one talked until we got to the clients house. And even then they never made eye contact with me.

Erza knocked on the door and a little man showed up to answer it.

"Yes how may I help you?" He asked seen in the people at his door. But something about this man seemed familiar about him but I fluent out my fingers on it.

"We are the mages for fairy tail to help you out with your request." Erza said.

"Oh good thank you come in come in." He said opening bye door even wider.

The others walked in without a problem but I couldn't bring myself to enter the house.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked worried about me.

"I think I may stay out here you go in but something isn't sitting right with me on this one." I growled back.

"Well than I trust your instincts I will stay out here with you than." Happy said. "Erza were going to stay out here and you can tell us the mission stuff when you guys come back out." Happy shouted to the red headed Mage.

"Alright watch Natsu than." She said looking suspicious and walked Into the house.

I swore to god I saw the old man stare at me with want and lust. Like he wanted to do some wrong stuff with me as he closed the door. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Happy I don't trust that guy. I don't know why but I feel as if I knew him from somewhere in the past." I say taking my bag off and placing it on the ground next to the bench I was sitting on.

Happy try's to hope on it but was having trouble. I smile and took pity on the small cat. I reach down and pull him up sitting him next to me.

"Thanks Natsu." He says. "You know the only time I didn't go on a mission with you was a year and a half ago."

I look at him questioningly. "Why not?" I ask not understanding where this had come from.

"I dunno I just didn't like the mission and you said it would be short one so you let me stay home. You said it was at least a day long maybe a day and a half. In and out kind of thing. You were gone for a week before the master believed that something was wrong. He sent Gray, Erza, and Lucy after you. When they brought you back you needed surgery immediately. Both of your arms whey broken. Your left leg Broken in five spots. Your hair was soaked in blood. Instead of the light pink it was dark red. Your ears where covered in dried blood and your nose was broken." He said this stunned me. I was strong getting that badly beaten up was pathetic for the son of Igneel.

"It's ok I am good now. Not broken at all. I just can't remember is all. And don't blame your self I doubt you could have done anything right?" I said bringing him into a hug in my chest. Holding him close.

"But I... Ok Natsu there's more but I will tell you later." He says tears flowing.

"Ok little buddy you do that." I said smiling trying to show him that I will always be strong and never let anyone down.

"Do you won't to know a code sorta like a law for fire dragons?" I said to him.

"Yeah you have never told them to me but you have always seemed to follow some unknown law." He replied smiling again and say next to me.

"Ok so there's a code that says fire dragons never betray their friends, never lie to their friends, and never ever let them down. I will always follow this rule till the day I die understand?" I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah I got it and if you forget that rule I will never let you forget." Happy said laughing. This made me laugh.

"Buddy if I forget the code of conducts for fire dragons than its not going to end well." I said laughing.


	4. The Mission

The doors opened and Erza, gray, and Lucy stepped out.

I stood up to meet them. The old man was right behind them saying.

"So I will see you five back here in a few days to collect the reward?" He said.

"Yes we will do exactly as you have wanted and we will be back. And just clarify you don't care how much we destroy right?" Erza said making me worry about it a little.

"Of course you're the only guild I gave the job to. I know how much you destroy, but I also know your reputation and I won't the job done as quickly as possible no matter the cost." He said staring at me with a creepy look.

"Of course. See you in a few days." Erza said leaving the man and meet up with us at the bench.

"So why didn't you guys come in?" Gray asked me.

"I don't know something about that man just didn't sit right with me that's all." I said rubbing the back of my head and picking up my bag.

"Well your instincts are typically right so we won't go into any more questioning about it." Erza said with a slight smile that I was guessing was rare by the looks on peoples faces. But she smiled at me every time she saw me so I didn't understand.

"Ok so what's the job?" I ask as we start walking into an inn down the road.

"We got the wrong information about the job actually." Erza told me.

"What da ya mean?" I ask.

"Well turns out the old man needs monster to leave his property. He owns the near by forest and he wants to do something with the land and the monster is in the way." She told me as Gray ordered two rooms with two twin beds each from the inn and got the keys.

"Well what does he won't to build?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"We don't care about that as long as we get payed." Lucy said taking a key from Gray.

"Ok I got two rooms one for Lucy and Erza and one for Natsu, Happy, and I." Gray said.

"Wait I have to share a room with the ice cube?!" I almost shouted.

"Yeah it will be Easier to have to rooms as a base of control." Erza said walking up to the elevator with Lucy and her stuff.

"Have fun boys and don't blow anything up this time." Lucy said with a wave.

"Hey it's only for a few nights flame brain." Gray said walking to the stairs.

"Gray what happened to your shirt?" I ask following him with Happy on my shoulder.

"Aww shit not again. Here go to the room I am going to find my shirt. When was the last time I had it on?" He asked me handing me the key.

"The lobby you entered with it on." I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Meet you at the room," Gray left to go find the missing shirt.

I continued to walk up the stairs thankfully for not being on the elevator and beginning able to move at my own speed.

"What room number we in?" Happy asked me. I looked down to find out.

"Were in room number 24." I said looking for the door which was all the way at the end of the hall way.

I walked up to it and opened it. I walked in and found two beds thankfully. There was a kitchen and bathroom. There was also a balcony to sit on.

"Why did gray get us a room with a balcony?" I asked Happy who jumped off my shoulder as I threw my bag on the bed closest to the door.

"Well he had a bad smoking problem he's trying to get over he most likely will need to go out for a smoke." Happy said sitting on my bed.

"That guy smokes?!" I say horrified by the smell itself let alone the act.

"Yup took it up a year or two before you went under." Happy said curling up on the pillow and fell asleep.

"Well might as well take a shower." I say to myself taking out some supplies from my bag and head to the bathroom and shut the door.

I turn on the shower full heat. I throw a towel over the curtain and placed my shampoo on the edge of the tub.

I got undressed and looked at myself in bye large mirror above the sink. I placed my scarf neatly on the sink as well. I saw the scar on my neck my scarf typically covered up. I also saw a grainy scar on my chest. It was diagonal from my left shoulder to my right hip. It was faint no more than a faint pink line and if I hadn't been looking for anything wrong would have never noticed it.

I hung my head and sighed. I breathed in deep breath and got into the shower. I stood there eyes closed head hung backwards and let the water flow over my hot body.

I stood there for a few minutes before I started to wash my naturally pink hair. I washed out the shampoo and I washed my body. I got out and put the towel around my waist.

I searched for another pair of cloths and found none.

"Dammit I forgot them in my bag." I said face palming.

I opened the door and walked out to the bed with my bag on it. Happy was still sleeping On the bed. I went to my bag and opened it to get a change of cloths.

When I heard a knock at the door thinking it was Gray I go to open it still in the towel.

"Hey Gray so you found your shirt?" I say opening the door and seeing it was not Gray it was that old man from the mission and some big dudes behind him.

"Oh it's you what do you won't?" I growl at the man.

"I won't what I lost a year and a half ago." The old man said the big guys pushed their way into the room.

I stepped back Into the room.

"Grab the cat make sure he can't get away. And put the ice Mage on the chair." The old man said as another man came in with Gray thrown over his shoulder tied up and unconscious. Another man went to put happy in a bag.

I just froze not knowing what was going on.

"Alright my little dragon slayer come with us peacefully and we won't kill your friends. Don't and well... Things will get messy if you know what I mean." The old man said.

"Fine just don't hurt then and let me get my scarf." I said giving in seeing bombs strapped to the bag Happy was in and the ropes that held Gray.

"Fine let him get his scarf but nothing else. But don't forget to put the collar on." The old man said and I went into the bathroom to get my scarf and went back out. I put my scarf around my neck and put my hands out to be bound. They put a collar around my neck under the scarf. It was a cold black leather One that I suspected didn't allow me to had my magic.

"Good boy. Tie him up and let's get going the client is getting very impatient." The old man said with a sadistic smile.

One of the goons bound my hands together and another bound my feet. They took off my towel and touched my cock. I growled at the feel and the other man put something around the base of my dick.

"There ready for transport boss." They said to the old man.

"Good lets get going." The old man said leaving the room.

Another man throw me on to his shoulder. And someone put something in my mouth and something over my eyes.

We left the room and walked out side. It was night time I could tell that much Because of how quiet it was out.

I heard a door to a car open and I was thrown inside onto the floor while the men sat on the seats. I grabbed my scarf to feel the comfort of it.

Then the car started to move and I felt sick instantly. I held it in the whole time which felt like for ever. Even though it wasn't more than a twenty minute drive.

The car stopped and someone picked me up again and I was outside in cold air. My whole body exposed to the harsh wind that was picking up.

I can handle to cold but with out my cloths to stop the wind I was freezing. I could feel my scarf wiping with the wind. I reach up and put my hands on it to keep warm a little since I couldn't use magic.

I heard men talking and one pushed me to the ground. I fell on my face unable to stop myself. Not knowing how either since I never lose a fight I never fall to the ground this was totally new to me.

"There it took us a while but we found the Salamander aegean. He's all yours we even let him keep his stupid scarf. He has a collar on that prevents the use of his magic. Oh and he may have people coming after him. Have fun." I heard the old man's voice but no reply.

I also heard the doors to the car slammed closed and the car drove away. I was still on the ground when someone came up to me. They took off the blindfold and I looked at them with defiance in my eyes.

The man in front of men had blue hair. He had a tattoo on his right eye shaped like a dragon that ran down his neck and into his back.

"Well Natsu you are a very difficult person to keep under lock and key aren't you? It took almost three years to capture you. You know that?" He said with a smile.

Three years? What the fuck?! I think to myself.

"It's a good thing they let you keep your scarf to or else your magic? Poof! Gone! Not here any more." He said with a slight frown. "You know why that is?" He asks me and I shake my head no.

"It's Because that stupid scarf keeps you in line. With out it you would be totally out of control. Using It all up at once. But your magic is very useful to us so we need that." He said with a smile. "Get him into the car I don't want to be in the open any more." He said standing up.

Another man came and picked me up leaving the blind fold off. Although I could fight without it my sight is useful a lot.

I could go by hearing and smell alone and it would be a challenge but at least I would get the hell out of here. I think to myself. Igneel taught me that.

I was placed onto a seat in the car and handed a blanket Which I appreciated. Someone also unbound my hands and feet but left the annoying collar around my neck. They also took out the ball gag.

Then the car started moving. Shit. I think to myself as I realise I am not getting sick. I look around to see the man with blue hair laughing at my reaction.

"Wha-?" I ask.

"I get motion sickness as well my young dragon slayer. It's also common knowledge that dragon slayers get motion sickness very easily. So I had this car specially Made to allow motion sickness to be avoided." He explained. I sniffed a little and I recognized a scent and his eyes widened when he saw my face recognizing a scent.

"Knock him out. He can't figure out who we are yet." The blue hair man said with a little fear on his face. And a body huras came over to me and put a cloth with something on it and covered my nose and mouth with it to knock me out. So the world went dark.

==========Natsu's dream=========

"Natsu you really have to stop being captured." The blue cat said with a huff. His fishing line hoping in the water.

"Yeah and you have to stop showing up in my dreams you freaky little cat." I say to him leaning back and staring at the blue sky above us.

"You still don't know who I am do you? That's hurt full." He says with a pout.

"Yeah you're that flying blue cat named Happy right?" I ask him to make sure I was correct.

"Yes I am." Happy confirms my assumption.

"Your so annoying." I say back.

"Wake up Natsu." The cat says but not his voice. "Wake up."

Says aegean and something is shaking me. My eyes fly open and I shoot up in the bed I was lying on. The blue haired man standing next to the bed.

"Good your awake. Follow me I need to explain something to you." He said and walked toward an office.

When I get up I find I have some cloths on that seem a little too big for me. But I follow him anyway. I won't answers and I won't them now.

"Where are we?" I ask him. As he sits Down in a chair behind a desk. He points to a seat across from him on the other side of the desk. I sit down in it and it's huge.

"We are in an organization that helps people with everything. From nannys to sex slaves. You won't it we got it. But you're here as a...sex slave." He says not Even trying to beat around the bush. My eyes widen at this.

"What?!" I yell at him and stand up.

"It's only for three years then you're free. You leave we never bother you again. You will of course get paid a respectable amount of money. You friends and family think you're dead. And you will never see them again Because of it." He says.

"No. I will not be some feeling sex slave for some preverted rich bastard." I say "I am leaving." I say walking towards the door.

"You don't really have any option In this matter. Igneel sold you to us." He said. I froze and turned to him.

"You know Igneel?" I ask.

"Yes he's gone now. Not dead of course but we just got him to leave. Don't have a clue where he is though. Oh and yes we conned it out of him. He said he would do no such thing but we gave him an offer he couldn't refuse." The man said smirking.

"And what was that offer?" I ask ready to kill someone at this.

"We promised him we would have you for three years and we would pay you. We also said you would be the only dragon slayer we take. No other dragon slayers will be harmed at your sacrifice." The blue haired man said with a satisfied smile.

I thought about this. I sacrifice three years to become some sick bastards toy and never see my family again even though I don't remember them that well I will still protect them. And other dragon slayers will be spared.

"Fine I will agree to this under one condition." I say sitting back down.

"Well that's why we're here to make this a deal to make both parties happy." He said.

"My friends and family know I am alive. They will get paid every month a cut from what I am getting. I know it has to be a large amount of money so you pay them every month. I get whatever's left over at the end and I will get to see them again. If this doesn't happen your clients will never have a compliant slave and keep returning me asking for a refund." I say knowing he's more concerned about money than anything.

"Well that has never been requested before. Of course it will happen but I shall warn you your friends won't except the money knowing what's happening to you." He said.

They won't let me stay here either. I am just buying time for them. I think to myself.

"Oh no they will except it. Cause you're going to let me write them a letter each month as well. And to try the letter the money will be taken." I say. Knowing I only need to write four letters than I am gone.

"I think I can agree with that. Training starts in the morning have fun. And we will break you so don't be too defiant. If you are we will stop you." He warned me and waved me off.

I left the room to find a man standing there. He was obviously not a grunt. He was airtime taller than my self. He had short black hair and he had a sadistic grin on his face.

"And you are...?" I ask him glaring at him.

"I would be your trainer. When I am done with you, you will be as obsessed as a guard dog. I just wanted to show you do where you will be living for the next two weeks while in training. Every new slave has his own personal trainer after two weeks you will gone the common pool and be sold to the highest bidder for the next three years. Then you will come back here and taught how to be independent again. That process only lasts on max a month and a half." He says leading me to another part of the building. He hooked a leash on my collar.

"Now kneel and follow me." He said when we left the room. I did as he said and he seemed happily surprised I did as I was told.

I only did it to be able to write my letter in code for my family. Even though it was a heavy blow to my pride. I will go along with whatever they say to write a stupid letter.

"Well this is going to be Easier than I thought. I thought dragon slayers would be more difficult." He said I was going to respond to that comment but he cut me off. "Rule one never spoke unless told to."

That shut me up so I just glared at him with death in my eyes as he lead me to my room.

We got to a door with a Word on it. The word was Salamander. Oh boy they got all this ready for me shit this is going to be easier than I thought. I think to myself.

The man pulls out a key card and swipe it on a keypad next to the door which unlocks and slide open.

Inside was a bed that was barely raised an inch off the ground. It had sheets on it and a heavy blanket on the End of it. There was also a small bathroom off to one side. At the end of the bed there were two bowls. Both looked as if there was fire on each of them. On the outside of each there was one marked with the word water and the other said food. My scarf was hanging on a hook next to the door.

"Welcome to your new room Salamander. You will only leave when training begin and when I or the master comes to collect you." He said taking off the leash and kicking me into the room since I was not moving fast enough for him.

I guess the master is the guy with the blue hair and dragon tattoo. I thought as the door closed and locked.

There were no windows and when I tried to take the collar off it gave me a slit zap. I stood up and walked over to where my scarf was and grabbed it. Hanging on to it for dear life.

I went to the bed and fell asleep. No dreams came to me that night.


	5. Captuered

Gray woke up finding his hands tied together. He looked around and saw he was in the inns room that he bought for himself and Natsu.

He saw a cloth bag and heard Happy's voice coming from it. "Gray! Natsu! Someone help me!"

"Happy calm down and give me a minute." Gray said freezing the rope and braking it.

"Gray there were some evil men! They took Natsu away." Happy said as Gray took him out of the bag.

"What happened?" Gray asked knowing he was ambushed and knocked out but not knowing how Natsu didn't destroy half the building from fighting back.

"They threatened to kill us if Natsu didn't go with them peacefully! There were bombs on your ropes and on the bag that held me!" Happy stared to cry. "He was in the shower and was getting his clothes when there was a knock at the door. He thought it was you and men pushed in."

"Calm down happy. This is natsu he will be fine. If not I will kick his ass. How's that sound?" Gray said to the small cat. Who nodded and stopped crying.

"Now let's go find the girls. And go hunt down that flaming bastard." Gray said standing up.

Happy flew to his head and laid down in his hair.

Gray walked to the room he got for the girls. He knocked on the door and Erza answered it.

"Gray what's wrong?" Erza said seeing his face and Happy on his head. "Where's Natsu?" She was concerned that something had happened.

"Umm yeah about that. He's gone. Like kidnapped by men." Gray said and Erza's eyes went wide.

"Then how is the building still standing?!" She asked.

"They threatened Natsu to blow Happy and I up. So he went peacefully." Gray said. "Can we come in?" Gray asked and Erza almost pulled him in.

"It was the same man who gave us the job." Happy explained once the boys were sitting on the couch Lucy and Erza where sitting on the beds.

"Natsu did say he didn't like that guy. Said his instincts were telling him to run and never look back." Gray said.

"Why didn't we believe him? Natsu's instincts are never wrong." Lucy said.

"It may be due to the loss of memory that we didn't believe his instinct. Does he at least have his scarf?" Erza asked.

"Why would that matter?" Gray asked more concerned about his best friend than some stupid scarf.

"Because of the power he has." Erza said. Everyone just stared at her.

"Ok well you never heard this from me understand I am not even supposed to know. I over heard Gajeel and the Master talking." She said.

"We all know Gajeel is older than Natus right?" She asked and Gray and Lucy and Happy nodded their heads.

"Yeah so what's that supposed to do with his scarf?" Gray asked not understanding the connection at all.

"Well I heard that apparently Igneel was the king of all fire dragons. He had greater strength than a normal fire dragon. Even other dragons feared Igneels power." She said, "Gajeel said that Because Natsu was Igneels son he was a prince which makes him even more powerful than a normal dragon slayer. The scarf keeps that power contained. And without it Natsu could literally control the lava in the center of the planet and make it explode." Erza said she grabbed a sword and started to polish it.

"Yeah know what that's not too surprising actually." Gray said shrugging it off.

"Which part?!" Lucky asked wondering how any of that can be expected.

"Really? Natsu's destructive power could destroy everything. We already knew that part. But I will admit that Natsu being a prince of anything is a disturbing thought. That boy ain't graceful to save his life." Gray said like it was no big deal.

"Well by fire dragon terms natsu is most likely the most graceful person alive." Erza said.

"Very true." Lucy said thoughtfully.

All this talk about Natsu was making Happy very upset. "Shut up! All of you!" He shouted even Erza shut her mouth out of surprise.

"We should not be gossiping about Natsu we should be coming up with a plane to save Natsu from where ever he is. Natsu said he felt a familiar presents when we went to the old mans house. We always go on missions together and I don't recognize that man at all. But there was one mission I didn't go on with him. The one that put him into a freaking coma!" Happy was crying and screaming at them for gossiping about his best friend while he was in danger.

Something finally clicked in the others heads. Lucy covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh god we have to go save him." Erza said the sword vanishing.

"What are we still doing here?" Gray asked standing up.

"Gray get clothes on first." Erza said tossing him the pants and shirt he had some how lost.

"We also have to make a plan first. We can't just barge into the old mans house." Erza said requiping into her usual armor.

There was a knock at the door. Erza got up and answered it.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked the man in a very nice suit and sunglasses at the door.

"Yes I am looking for a Erza Scarlet, a Gray Fullbuster, and a Lucy Heartfilia. I was told they are in this room." The man said.

"Yes I am Erza what do you won't?" She asked going on the defense now.

"I was sent here by my boss to give you this and to tell you that coming after him would not be the best plan at the moment." The man said handing Erza a letter and walking away.

Erza closed the door and opened the letter, her eyes grew wider as she read it. A horror look came to her eyes and tears went down her cheeks.

"What does it say?" Gray asked worried for his friend.

"Here read it house of I can't read it again." She handed the letter to Gray who read it allowed.

"Dear Fairy Tail. This is Sangran. I am the one who ordered the capture of Natsu Dragneel fire dragon slayer. He was sold to us to be a sex slave by his foster father Igneel King of the Fire Dragons. The contracts is set up for three years. Natsu will be paid a large amount of money at the end. On his own request Fairy Tail will be paid a small amount of the money every month for the next three years. He has also asked to write a letter to go with each amount of money as well. This will be done and you will receive a letter and a small amount of money each month. You are most likely wondering why Igneel sold us Natsu in the first place. Well we convinced the fire dragon that we have Natsu for three years and no other dragon slayers will be hunted down and captured for the same use. Also the original plan was to have all the dragon slayers as slaves for ever so this is sort of compromise. Slightly better than the original plan don't you think? From the new master of the boy have fun and don't look for him it will just be easier on all of us." Gray read this and was horrified someone would ben have a so ge let alone a sex slave.

"What the hell?!" Lucy shrieked. Also horrified by this new development. They both heard laughing and looked at happy.

"What the hell Happy?! Natsu is a freaking sex slave for some freaking rich bastard how is that funny?!" Gray shouted at the blue exceed.

"You all are idiots! Natsu ain't as dumb as you think you know!" Happy said bursting into laughter again.

"What do you mean that idiot can't even figure out what we are talking about half the time." Erza said now red in the face.

"That's Because he's better with making plans and looking into the future analyzing the situation seeing what he needs to get what he wants at the moment and it all happens with in two seconds! Natsu is way smarter than you give him credit for." Happy said then continued with, "you may just like he's an idiot who muscles though every thing and doesn't think before acts but that's not true. He thinks about everything first every movement and how it will affect the future."

"Really he can do that?" Gray was totally stunned at this but now that he thought about it it's makes sense every time Natsu went down in a fight way to easily. He was calculating Gray's moves! Find his weak spots for later.

"Yup and those letters and money Natsu convinced them to send us every month most likely some Master plan of his. I give it four months then then we go rescue him." Happy said laying down in the bed.

"Why four months?" Lucy asked.

"Cause he will most likely read the letters before sending them out so Natsu will have to write In code. The first letter will most likely be the key card. Second will be a tester mostly crap. Third letter will be explaining things that are happening to him. Forth letter plan to get out." Happy said waving the other off.

"How do you know all this?" Erza asked.

"I knew this because I am am the one who told him to do this. Told him two years ago that if he was ever to get captured like this to make sure to write letters." Happy said.

"How does he remember it than? He lost his memory up until Igneel." Lucy a is totally confused.

"I am his best friends well other than Gray, but that needs longer to explain." Happy said and Gray just stared at him. "I knew he literally dreams about me. He literally has conversations with me in his dreams. No amount of loss of memory can stop his subconscious from remembering his best friend. I bet infact he's had dreams with Gray in them, but it wasn't Gray it was himself talking a form of some one natsu completely trusts." Happy said.

"Wait that makes no sense at all Natsu trusted Gray more than himself?!" Lucy was totally stunned at this she looked over to the ice Mage who was dumbfounded at this.

"Well yeah. Natsu doesn't trust the dragon inside but he trusts that his friends will bring him back no matter what." Happy said having gotten a fish out of no where.

"Natsu is a confusing dude." Is all Gray says before getting up and leaving the room. He needed a smoke this was way too much for him to handle.

"You really think natsu is really that smart Erza?" Lucy asked after Gray left and happy was snoring happily.

"Yes yes I do. When I was teaching him how to read and write in are younger years he always caught on really fast. He may not show it tuft off ten but that boy is smarter than anyone would think." Erza replied requiping into her pjs.

"Why doesnt he show it that?" Lucy asked getting changed as well.

"Maybe Because it's Easier to show stupid and have people underestimate him than to be smart and have people overestimate him. Maybe it's his way of saying I don't care what the world thinks of me I just do as I please and no one can stop me for it." Erza said clomping into the same bed as happy but on the opposite side of him so as not to wake the sleeping cat.

"Well ok if you say so. Good night Erza." Lucy said also Getting into bed and turning off her light.

"Good night Lucy. Don't dwell on Natsu's situation too much he's tough and will do anything to survive." Erza said turning off her light as well.


	6. Traning

When Gray was done with his smoke he went into the room he was supposed to a sucre with the flame rain but was now alone.

He got into his boxers and went to bed. He would never say it alias but he missed the stupid dragon slayer. Knowing now that he was still alive, knowing other people will try to control him, Gray was starting to realize he had feelings for the dragon slayer.

That night he dreamed about Pink hair and white scarfs. He dreamed about cuddling up to the dragon slayer feeling his hot skin on Gray's cool skin. He dreamed about making love to the dragon slayer. Tiring him up and making him moan Gray's name.

When he woke up there was a wet spot in his boxers and he was still hard from the dreams.

"Shit I better work this off before I go see the girls." Gray says to himself as he heads to the bathroom. He takes of his boxers and puts them in the sink and during on the water for cold to soak the boxers.

He then went to the shower and found Natsu's shampoo still there Gray signed to himself and put that on the bathroom counter as well next to Natsu's cloths.

"What the fuck?!" Gray almost shouted but didn't out of consideration for the other sleeping people in the hotel.

"They didn't even let him get dressed?!" Gray says aloud. "What sick twisted people are these?" Gray questioned. He turned on the shower water and turned of the sink water.

The shower was cold just like he loved it. He pumped his hard dick and moan Natsu's name imagining it was Natsu's hot mouth instead of his own hand. He reached around the back and inserted a finger then two knowing Natsu was way bigger, but none the less it felt really good. He pumped himself and kept going in a doubt of his hole until he came all over the shower wall.

"Ahhhhh fuck Natsu!" Gray moaned as he came.

He cleaned himself off than he cleaned the shower off. He proceeded to finish his shower and got out to get dressed. He found he had forgotten his cloths on his bed in a mad rush to work of his boner and since it was just him he walked out of the bathroom totally naked.

He puts on a fresh pair of underwater and pants thinking if the girls came in here without knocking they wouldn't think anything of it.

He goes back for the bathroom not even noticing the change in temperature between the carpet and the tile on his bare feet. He goes to the sink and ring out his other pair of boxers and bring them to the balcony to dry. He goes back into the bathroom to pick up Natsu's cloths and shampoo to put into his bag.

When he catches the smell of natsu on his cloths gray shoves his face in to the vest And shorts and boxers. Totally overwhelmed by the scent he was starting to get hard from the smell when he heard a knock at the door. He shove Natsu's vest and pants into the dragon slayers bag and his boxers into his own.

He went to open the door to find Erza Lucy and happy standing there. He tried to hide his growing boner with the door.

"We are going dock for breakfast. Wanna come with us?" Lucy asks still a little sorrow in her eyes from not being able to save Natsu right away.

"Yeah sure let me put a shirt on hold on just a sec." He left the door open and ran to his bag to get a shirt and not noticing Natsu's flame printed boxers hanging out slightly as he left.

==========with natsu===========

I woke up the next morning to find a clean pair of cloths on the End of my bed. There was also a now that said I have one hour to take a shower get dressed and be ready for training.

I grumble at that and hang my scarf up to go to the shower. I went to the bathroom to find a shower a sink and a toilet. All like a normal bathroom.

I got undressed and turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. When I Was satisfied with the temperature I stepped Into the shower. I washed my hair and rinsed. I washed my body and washed all the soap off. Once I was done I got out and grabbed a towel to dry off. I typically just flame up to dry up, but no magic no fire.

I went to the bed and picked up the new outfit I was expected to wear. I was a black outfit. The pants where tight and uncomfortable. There was also a hole in the back that I couldn't seem to figure out the use for. I put on the shirt that was thin with no selves and was open in the front.

"Oh boy this will never go with my scarf." I say to myself. "But I think I can deal with it."

I say and put my scarf on waiting for my new caretaker to show up and take me to training. But they will never break me I have the will of a dragon I can lay low and stuff but hey will need break me.

I sniff and look at the for and water bowls which have filled up mysteriously by themselves. There was clean water and what looked like meat with potatoes and gravy.

I sniff it closer and find there was another scent masked behind it. Smelled like something to make me fall asleep.

I snarl at it and leave both alone. I go to the bathroom and get a drink from the sink instead. I go back to the bed and sit down and wait for the man from yesterday.

I didn't have to fair long. He came in about ten minutes later.

"Why didn't you eat your food? And call me master." He says with a seriousness face.

"Master there was something in it. It didn't smell right and I was not given permission to eat it so I didn't." I say hoping that will throw him off a little. Which dose and I give an smirk at his reaction.

"Aww well good boy you found the sleeping drug. And you're right I never said you could eat it. So I will take the food out and give you new food as a reward." He says and removes the food and left he's obviously not prepared for what happened.

I smiled when he left. This was going I be easier than I thought. All I got to do I what they say. But I just have to suck up my pride and my emotions for four months then I am gone.

The man walked back in and put the food down.

"You may now eat but you can't use your hands only mouth." He says thinking I will break that rule.

Well he would be wrong since I never use my hands any way so point one goes to me. I get down on my hands and knees and start to eat. I licked the bowl clean and drank some water. Than I layed Down submissively to him. Aegean totally stunned at this I laugh inwardly and he doesn't even know I am totally playing him.

"Well umm yes time for training." He says putting a leash onto my collar that was inside of the scarf.

He lead me to what seemed like a fitness area. I smiled because this was like my second home back at the guild.

We came across another pair also in training apparently.

An older man was leading a girl maybe in her early twenties at least.

"Oh I see you got a new pet." The other man said to master.

"Yeah it's even a dragon to. He's surprisingly submissive for a newbie or a dragon for that matter won't to see?" Master said to the other.

"Shure Lucy here is not supposed to be anywhere in another hour anyway. So show me what your dragon can do." The other man said looking at me like he was going to eat me it was downright creepy it was al I could do not to shiver.

Master lead me over to a stand and hooked the handle of the leash to a hook. He then let the leash fall from the collar. The other man watched in amazement to see I just sat there. I smirked inward I am about to blow your minds. I think to myself.

"Alright Salamander we are going to do some trials. You will do exactly as I say and you will get a good dinner." He said to me.

I just wait for instructions.

"Alright I won't you to do the submission poss aegean." He says and I lay down and look up at him. I see the other man amazed at this. "Stay now we will test you nose." He says.

Master takes out plates of meat and adds something to each one.

"Alright boy eat the one with only after added but don't finish the plate." Master says.

I do and eat the last one leaving half the plate empty even though I wanted more.

"So what do you think?" Master asked the other man.

"I think I should give him his next trial to see the actual submission from the dragon." The other one says tying up the girl named Lucy.

"Be my guest." Master says with pride.

Bring it one indeed I think to myself.

"You will let me fuck you and you won't cum or make a sound while I do." He says coming around to my back and I found out what the hole in the pants was for the hard way.

He stuck a finger in to my hole. I squeeze my eyes shut willing myself not make a sound. I got hard when he pasted my prostate.

"Well that's very good let's see how you handle this." He says and I hear him unzip his pants.

Something thicker than his finger enters me with such force his balls slap my ass.

"Oh so tight! Your Dragon is very good. Oh fuck yes!" He says pounding into me even harder and faster.

It feels so good but I don't make a noise none. I need to cum so badly but I don't.

I feel him polseate and he cums thickly in my ass. He pulls out panting. He zips himself up and turns to master.

"How long has he been here?" He asks.

"Since yesterday and he hasn't even gone through training yet!" Master says.

I need to get out of here my memoirs are starting to come back. I remembered happy telling me about the letter thing. I remember saving Erza from the ethernate in the tower of heaven. I remember saving Lucy when she fell out of the window when she was captured by phantom lord. I remember saving gray from making ice shell on Lyon which now that I think about it sounds really bad out of context.

I need to leave to protect my family. But I also need to protect other dragon slayers like Wendy and gajeel so I will stay on the ground then when it's time to make my move they will have an angry fire dragon to deal with and no one to stop me.

I will tear this whole place down and leave nothing standing.

Master comes over to me a pats my head putting the leash back on my collar. He says, "Good boy."

It literally takes all my willpower to no glare up at him. I stare at the floor sitting on my cum filled ass hoping to make a mess.

"Come on." Master says pulling the leash I look back and see nothing left on the ground. I scowl at that.

He brings me back to my room and food is ready for me.

"Eat. I will be back in ten minutes. No touching your self." He say leaving.

I flop on to the ground. My dick hurts from the built up pressure. I crawl over to the food. I stare at it and eat it finding I was very hungry. I look at my reflection in the water.

I drink some water and take off my scarf placing it on my bed.

"Give me strength fairy tail to not give in to these evil peoples plains. And to not lose my will to fight being broken." I say quietly placing my left hand on my guild mark.

Master came back and I was in training.

-grays pov-

Gray was packing up his stuff and Natsus. They were getting ready to leave. The day before they went to the old mans house to see if they could get any answers. He had left and left no other address.

It had been three days since Natsu was kidnapped. They had decided to go back to fairy tail and tell them the news.

Gray put Natsus back pack on first feeling how heavy it was and wondered how the dragon slayer could carry it like it was nothing all the time. He put on his own bag and went to meet the girls in the lobby of the inn.

He takes the elevator for two reasons he doesn't have to worry about Natsu's motion sickness and he felt unbalanced walking with Natsu's bag and he didn't want to risk going down stairs with it.

When he got out at the lobby happy flew over to him and landed on his typical spot on Natsu's bag.

"Happy you better not move." Gray warns him. Luckily Happy's spot was opposite to his own bag so it evened out nicely and he can walk straight without tipping.

"Why?" Happy asks.

"Cause your the only thing helping me balance right now." Gray grunts out.

"What the matter Gray can't handle a little more weight?" Erza laughs at him.

"Shut up his bag is surprisingly heavy. How Natsu throws it around with such ease I will never know or understand." Gray says. "Let's get to the train station quick so I can take this thing off." Gray said walking towards the train station which was fairly close.

When they got onto the train gray sat Natsu's bag next to him and sat down.

"Why don't you put the bag in the bag rack?" Lucy asked.

"Cause it's super heavy. If you won't it up there you can put it there and take it down cause I won't." Gray said looking out the window.

"I will put it up there than." Erza said. She grunted as she tried to take it of the seat. "Shit that's heavy what's he got in there bricks?" She put the bag back in the seat and sat down.

"Actually since we don't use inns or hotels unless with you guys Natsu brings every thing we need to set up camp in the woods." Happy said clarifying.

"You sleep outside when not with us?!" Lucy asked horrified at the thought.

"Well yeah we would rather spend our money on food. That why we don't rent a house we built a house on some land Natsu owns." Happy said.

"Natsu built his own house?" Erza asked.

"Wait you didn't know that?" Lucy said thinking the people who knew him longer would have known that already.

"Well no not really he had lived with Gray when he first got here than moved out when he said he had a place. No one really asked where it was." Erza said.

"You lived with Natsu?" Lucy looked at gray stunned.

Gray shrugged, "Yeah only for a few weeks though. He only was there at night and only if he didn't have a mission. He was a stubborn little kid. He would take jobs with a lot of fighting and pay. Then he would show up half dead and leave to go work on his stupid house." Gray said.

"When he was younger is was always sad. If you caught him at the right moment he would have a sad look on his face but the moment he was around anyone he would slap on a fake smile." Erza said looking at Lucy.

"Why? He seems like such a happy person." Lucy replied.

"I don't think so. Natsu is unique. Not just Because of the dragon slayer stuff but Because he cares so much about one thing. Focusing everything on it. Then when it's gone he feels he's failed. He feels like nobody likes him or cares about him. He feels..." Erza hesitated and looked to Gray for help.

"He feels abandoned and forgotten. Like he could have done more but it left him before he could." Gray says giving Lucy a hard look.

"So what does he care about right now?" Lucy says and the other two mages looked at her questioningly.

"What do ya mean?" Gray asked not understanding what the blonde was saying.

"I mean he would never willingly do this. There's got to be something he cares about that's making him do this. Right? I mean think about it with or with out his memories Natsu cares deeply for something it's in his nature. And if he wanted to get out he would have found a way out magic no magic he would be out. So what keeping him there? What does he care about this time?" Lucy said and gray and Erza just staring at her knowing She was right.

If Natsu wanted out he would be no questions asked.

-a month later at the guild-

"It's here! It's here!" Happy flew in holding an envelope twice the size he was.

Erza Lucy and gray ran up to him. The master and Mira along with the rest of the guild was right behind them.

"Give it to me Happy." The master said. "Levy come here." Levy and happy went to the master.

Happy dropped the letter into the masters hands. He opened it and pulled out a check for ten hundred jewels. Along with the letter from natsu. He began to read it allowed.

_"Hey guys! So I got some of my memories back. Good thing too don't think I could have written this with out them to be honest. I remember when me and Lucy went on are first mission you know the one with Virgo and that old guy calling Lucy ugly?_" The Master paused Because half the guild was laughing at that.

"Why would he say that memorie?" Erza asked.

"Because he learned about writing with magic during that mission." Lucy said Realizing what he was doing. "Read it with magic glasses."

The master handed the letter to levy who put her magic glasses and she read it.

"_Ok so here's the thing they will be reading the letters and I have limited magic power. So I need to tell everyone yes they are blackmailing me. Igneel sold me to them to save other dragon slayers. So three years for me alone or put others go through this as well I think I made the right choice to be honest. _

_"Ok 4 letters that's all I will send then I think you should come and get me. Oh and they won't break me. They say they will but they won't. In Fact they already think they have. As if you can tie a dragon up but you can never make him submit to you no matter how hard you try. Oh next two letters I will talk about things and stuff. Tell happy that he should go live with gray. I don't want him in the girls dorms. Oh and I don't know how much money your getting so yeah._

_"And just for the record this is no fun so you're welcome about this. I would also like to say that the first few years like 4 years of my life in fairy tail has come back so I will be making more references to that. Talk to you later , Natsu." _And with that levy put the letter down with a sigh.

"That's it. That's all he wrote. He has terrible handwriting though." Levy said and looked at the master with confusion.

"Great just great. Natsu has gotten himself into a world of trouble." Gray said slamming his fists on the bar table.

The master pulled out a large stack of cash at least a thousand dollars most likely more.

"Holy shit!" Gray said when he saw the money.

"What crazy stuff is he doing!" Erza demanded.


End file.
